That's How You Know
by StereotypicallyAsian
Summary: Ino's pestering Sasuke again...what does Sakura have to do with it? *SasuSaku*


Summary: Ino is aggravating Sasuke again. What does Sakura have to do with it?  
Disclaimer: Sasuke left Sakura, Hinata's dead, Sasuke left Sakura, Orochimaru is gay, Sasuke left Sakura, Pain is still alive, Sasuke left Sakura, Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan, and Sasuke freaking left Sakura! You think I own Naruto now? Neither do I own the song…

Heh, yeah, I'm stalling again. Don't worry; that doesn't mean I stopped writing for 'Friends Forever'. But you know me, I tend to have a bizarrely short attention span, needing to take breaks once in a while :P. Kay, I'm done ranting. Enjoy!

"_Ino's singing"  
'Sasuke's thinking'  
_"Talking"

* * *

**That's How You Know  
**_**Demi Lovato/Amy Adams (Enchanted)  
2007/2008**_

He slammed up against a large tree trunk for the umpteenth time. No wonder how many times he had tried, she always managed to get control of him. Taken out of context, that would highly amuse Kakashi…but the point was she was kicking his ass. Hard. He grunted, at the same time struggled to get up when he felt a cold blade to his throat: she held a kunai to his neck.

Damn, she got stronger, he mused. The last time he had fought her, he could have taken her down pretty easily. But of course, she was no longer the weak, "annoying" fan girl that was considered the lowest of their team. According to him, of course. But that was years ago, and even Naruto knew the only permanent thing was change.

Along with her skills, her appearance had changed. She had gotten rid of that longer dress and her longer hair, and her facial appearance had gone from a young girl's to a young woman's, defying Ino's old nickname for her. She had gained curves in the appropriate areas (yep, the effects of puberty), which had attracted the eyes of most men in Konoha- _him_ being one of them.

"That's enough." an older voice suspended their match. They turned to their ever-so calm teacher, Kakashi, his face was buried in his infamous _Icha Icha Paradise _book. She withdrew her kunai and stepped back a few paces to let him up. He tucked his orange book into his pocket and turned to his student. "I expected more from you, Sasuke."

He looked away. "I was…going easy on her." he covered up.

"Didn't look like it to me." he went on, pleased at his student's excuses.

"…Leave me and my pride…" he muttered.

"What?" the Jonin asked, not quite catching that.

"Leave me and my pride, dammit!" he glared, having the copy-ninja chuckle lightheartedly and the kunoichi giggle (which he had strangely found very attractive). He had never really gotten rid of his larger than usual ego.

"Alright then," their sensei nodded. "Later." He was gone with a 'poof', leaving the two in a long perturbed silence as they walked out of the training grounds.

"Um…I uh…" she stammered apprehensively, knowing the worst you could do with an ill at ease stillness was try to start a conversation. "I have to go. Tsunade-sama will kill me if I show up late…" she finished.

"Hn." His favorite word (if you consider it a word). She lowered her gaze down to the floor. Even after all that time he was gone, his impression of her remained the same. Or so she thought. But she smiled up at him anyway.

"I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun." she walked off in the opposite direction. He had surprised himself; not sure why he had stared after her. The way she walked was insidiously hypnotizing him, the way her arms swung back and forth at her sides…the way her hips swayed side to side (sexily, may he add)…the way her dirty, worn-out ninja outfit still hugged her figure. He had to resist the temptation to be the one to jump her before she had gotten much further.

"Sasuke." he was snapped out of his little trance with a voice all too familiar. "Sasuke!" she soon yelled.

"Ino…" he glared at her for temporarily deafening him. "What do you want?" her own frown had turned into a smirk.

"You were staring again, that's all." she giggled, and he grimaced. "If you didn't want to be noticed, you could have at least tried to make it subtle." He glared at her teasing and continued on his way. She paused, but followed anyway. "Tell me; do you _like _Forehead?"

'_Where the heck did that come from?!' _

"No." he refused to look at her, but answered believably anyway.

"Tsk. Denial." she shook her head, now walking beside him. Much to her advantage, they turned to see a small group of kids, looking about a few years younger than the two. Each had an instrument, playing in a harmonious synchronized tune. "Here; maybe this will help." He would have replied, but she was away from his side and talking to the 'band'. She handed them a few Ryo and stepped back as they quickly changed their song…

She's up to something, he mulled over. They started playing and she took it as her cue to begin singing…

"_How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?"_

He looked at her quizzically. Not only was she singing, but she was singing a _love song_. To him- or rather, for him. And a few people have already shifted their attention to the two.

"_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted…"_

"What??" Knowing Ino, she doesn't talk to Sasuke much anymore unless it's important. He should probably analyze what she's saying…Nah…

"_You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say,  
How do I know, he loves me?  
How do I know, he's mine?" _

She illustrated her lyrics by looking him in the eye, as if she were the girl asking those said questions.

He knew exactly who she was talking about…he was sure of it. Why else would she start this right after Sakura had just walked away from him? He sighed deeply and started walking in some random direction. Anywhere but here was fine, he decided.

Only to be stopped once again by the blonde.

"_Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?" _She sang, gracefully stepping in his way to block him from escaping. He glared down at her as she continued anyway.

"_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?" _Tsh, that's stupid, chick-flick romantic crap, he told himself. No way would he: one, do that stuff just for a girl. Or two, bear anymore of this. He turned on his heel to walk away once more.

"_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday."_

"Ino…" he scowled now that more people were looking over at him. She smiled.

"_That's how you know,  
that's how you know, he's your love." _

Her voice fit the song perfectly, as if she was the original singer. He couldn't help but wonder if she does this a lot. But wait, so…if he doesn't do that (quote, unquote), stupid, chick-flick romantic crap, she would never-

'_Hn. Crazy thoughts.' _He pushed the ideas away.

She paused for a little while to allow a brief instrumental solo before continuing,

"_Everybody wants to live happily ever after…" _

"Hn…" he replied unnecessarily. "I don't."

She frowned, _"Everybody wants to know true love is true."_

"I-It's not." he semi-stuttered. Being an Uchiha means never to blush, give in to emotions, or stutter. But by the looks of it, Sasuke's defied all those 'rules'. All for a girl. Ah, you know what they say anyway, 'a woman is a man's downfall'.

She gladly went onto the chorus,  
"_How do you know, he loves you?  
How do you know, he's yours?" _

"Ugh, she doesn't!" he almost yelled at her. But being the 'gentleman' he is in front of all these people, he kept it rather quiet.

He sighed. The audience had increased greatly. Not sure if it was because nobody has ever heard the great Ino sing before- or they were curious who exactly she was singing about. Though as he tried to imagine they weren't there, it didn't work…

Once again Sasuke tried walking away, but surprisingly she didn't stop him…she followed. Along with the spectators as well.

"_Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?"_

There she goes again with the cheesy stuff. Uchiha Sasuke, after all, doesn't sing or dance.

"_He'll find his own way to tell you,  
with the little things he'll do,  
That's how you know,  
that's how you know, he's your love." _

As the second verse came to a stop, Ino had noticed a few people in the crowd. She pulled out two that looked to be Tenten and Hinata. She whispered a few things in their ears (one having Hinata blush a light crimson shade) and Tenten to giggle.

Softly, they sang back-up,

"_He's your love!  
How do you know?  
How do you know?"_

And so the bridge went…

"_How does she know you that love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?"_

Those questions had been repeated over and over already. But was seemingly unfazed by it. Key word: seemingly. His brain was raided by numerous questions about the pinkette. How _does _she know that he loves her?

"Hn; I don't." he answered ever-so coolly.

"_That's how you know he's true!  
Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes,  
Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh, oh!"_

So now it was about his clothes, huh? Can this girl relate every aspect of his life to one subject

_His heart will be yours forever,  
something everyday will show!  
That's how you know, that's how you know,  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love!"_

She held that last note for a good five seconds or so, until she finally brought the song to an end. The large crowd surrounding them applauded loudly, accompanied with whistles and cheers for the girl.

"Ino…was that really necessary?" he asked once the cheers subsided.

"Yes, actually it was." she replied. "I did get my point across, didn't I?" He stayed quiet after that last question.

"Still pointless." he turned and began to walk towards…elsewhere. She rolled her eyes, exasperated with the Uchiha's constant stubborn attitude. She was sure she would have had more luck with Naruto- or even Neji.

"How?" she caught up to him once more. He, too, was getting annoyed with Ino's constant nagging.

"This is real life, Ino. Not a fairytale." he answered bluntly, hoping to get his own point across.

"What's the difference?" she was running low on patience. He paused for thought before answering her.

"Fairytales are those…stupid, romantic stories that girls happen to obsess over. Where there's always a 'damsel in distress' and her 'knight in shining armor' coming to save her from…whatever..." he went on, wishing she'd stop after this. "And…fairytales always have a happy ending."

She giggled.

"What?" he spat.

"Nothing. It just surprised me you know all _that_." she teased, and continued once her laughter settled down. "And who says life can't have happy endings?" It took him a while to answer to that. He really didn't want this to go on any longer.

"What do you want me to do?"

She smirked and glanced at her watch, "Well...she'll be at the hospital from noon to five, so maybe…" she trailed off once noticing he was already gone. She sighed happily. "I'm such a good friend." she bragged.

* * *

Well, there you go. Something quick I put together in like ten minutes. Seriously, it took me longer to find the lyrics than to write this…weird, huh? This is also one of those stories that remain a oneshot unless I say so. Yes, I realize I left it at a semi-cliffhanger, but that's just where I stopped. But! If I get more than 10 reviews telling me to continue (with ideas/suggestions, people!), then maybe, _maybe_ I'll continue.

Anyways, if you hate the song, blah, blah, blah…don't flame, blah, blah, blah…Review! Blah, blah, blah…I'm gonna miss my bus…Is that it just out my window?! HEY! WAIT!!

FilipinaChick29  
_"Proud to be Pinoy"_


End file.
